Impromptu Date
by iheartgod175
Summary: Skipping detention is never a good idea, but who said you couldn't have a little fun while doing so? High School AU, and Top Cat/Trixie. Inspired by the "Good Kid/Troublemaker" AU prompts on tumblr.


**A/N:** Before I start, I want to thank my Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, for giving me the idea and inspiration for this quick one-shot. you deserve to be praised! Amen.

Hey folks! I'm here with a little one-shot for the H-B fandom again, but this time, it's not a HuckleFlower romance. This one's for one of my other OTPs: Top Cat/Trixie.

So, I was hunting on tumblr for some OTP prompts that I was thinking of writing for VeggieTales again, and I came across this section called "Good Kid/Troublemaker AUs". One of the prompts went as follows: "I pretty much live in detention and you're a straight-A student here on your first offense. Wanna add another and skip detention with me?" As soon as I read that, the image of perfect student Trixie and bad boy Top Cat came into my head and would not leave. Hence why I wrote this. And even though both of them are from Top Cat, there are mentions of other H-B characters here. SuperAlex64 is to thank for that as well, since her fic, "Fast Times at H-B High" partly inspired this.

I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

 **Story Title:** Impromptu Date

 **Genre/Tags:** AU/Romance/Humor

 **Rating: K+**

 **Summary:** Straight-A math student Trixie LaRue ends up in the same detention room as Top Cat, the most troublesome student in the whole school. Much to her irritation, he invites her to skip detention with him in order to "add color" to her record. And much to her frustration, she agrees to go. Who would've thought that she'd have a little fun out of it? High School AU, and Top Cat/Trixie.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters involved in this crazy little story...

* * *

 **Impromptu Date**

Sixteen year-old Trixie almost couldn't believe it when she was handed the paper on her way out the door Thursday afternoon. She'd spent nearly twenty minutes reading it over and over, trying to convince herself that the Trixie they mentioned on the paper couldn't possibly be her.

But no matter how many times she read it, it still didn't change.

 _Trixie LaRue_

 _You have In-School Detention (ISD) for the remainder of the day for the following reasons:_

 _Slapping another student_

 _A notification has been sent to your parents to inform them of this._

Her dad was going to kill her.

"Wow. Your dad's going to kill you," Cindy said, vocalizing what Trixie had just thought.

"Thanks for reminding me," Trixie said. She groaned, rubbing her eyes with her paws. "It's like you can't even defend others anymore these days. That jerk was picking on Velma for no real reason at all..."

"Even so, I think clawing Red Herring across the face was a bit extreme," Cindy said. "All I can say is, I'm glad it was just you, and not Freddy or Daphne. It would have turned into an outright brawl."

"That's a small condolence and you know it," Trixie said. "I'm pretty sure this is going on my permanent record...what if it messes up my chances at getting a good college? They look through everything!"

"I don't think they'll really pay attention to that...much," Cindy said. "But I don't really envy you. You're going to be stuck in detention with the most troublesome student in the whole school."

Trixie paled. She knew immediately who Cindy was talking about. "Oh, no..."

"Oh, yes," Cindy said. "I'm talking about the most tip-top troublemaker, Top Cat himself. I'm pretty sure Dibble would love to have a day where he didn't have see him again."

"I can't blame him. With all the stuff he pulls, I'd get tired of seeing him, too," Trixie said. She dared a glance over at the alley cat, who was walking towards the detention room with a cool, almost indifferent look on his face. "This is going to be one long day."

The bell rang, and soon everyone was scattering to get to their classes on time. Cindy squeezed her shoulder. "Good luck, Trix. You're gonna need it," she said.

"Thanks," Trixie replied, and made her way towards the detention room.

* * *

"Now, Top Cat, I don't want any trouble from you while you're in here." Dibble stared down at Top Cat, who was giving him an infuriating smile. "You got that?"

"Why, Charlie, what gave you that idea?" Top Cat said.

"Well, maybe because of the fact that you're in here half of the time!"

"Ahem."

Both human and cat turned to see Trixie standing there in the doorway, looking somewhat shy at having interrupted their conversation. Dibble looked remotely surprised to see her.

"Trixie? What are you doin' here?" he asked.

"Uh...I kind of ended up getting a slip," she replied, "for that fight that happened last class."

"The one where the Red Herring had to get stitches?" Baba Looey piped up from the other side.

"Yeah," she said. "I...kind of scratched him up."

That got some surprised gasps from the class. Even Top Cat looked remotely surprised.

"Okay, guys, that's nothing to get excited about," Dibble snapped. He then turned to Trixie. "Take a seat wherever you like, okay?"

"Thanks, Mr. Dibble," she said, and after offering a small smile to Top Cat, she made her way to the middle row on her left.

A few seconds later, Top Cat said, "Now, why can't you be that nice to me, Dib?"

 _"Top Cat..."_

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, and they said Principal Smith's got a bad temper."

Trixie sighed. Did he have to have a comment for absolutely everything? No wonder he was in detention so often. She took a seat near the blackboard and pulled out her workbooks, deciding to pass the time by finishing her homework.

There was the scraping of a chair to her right, and she looked over to see Top Cat slide into the desk opposite her. He gave her a coy smile, one that suited his nature almost perfectly. "I remember you. You're the straight-A nerdy kid Chooch told me about," he said. "Never thought you'd end up in here."

"Yeah," she said. "Neither did I."

"Top Cat, unless you have something important to share with the whole class, you need to be quiet so as to not disturb people," Dibble said.

From behind Dibble's back, Top Cat did a mock impression of the moderator, mimicking his stern face and voice. Everyone laughed, and even Trixie found it hard to not smile.

Dibble turned around. "What was that, Top Cat?"

"Nothing, Charlie," Top Cat replied, leaning back in his chair. "I was just reminding my fellow classmates of the rules, that's all."

Dibble groaned as he turned to face his computer. "I don't know how I put up with you sometimes," he said.

"I know. I don't know how I put up with me, sometimes," Top Cat replied.

Trixie sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"I'm curious, Trixie. How is a cute dame like you stronger than you look?"

Trixie had to suppress a sigh as she turned to face Top Cat. For the last few hours, he'd been pestering not only Mr. Dibble, but her as well. And while she was somewhat flattered with how he'd called her cute, she was in no mood to be bothered. She had a calculus assignment to finish after all.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not quite sure," she said at last. "I was on an adrenaline rush, trying to defend Velma. Next thing I knew, my claws were out and they were at his face."

"To be honest, I think that kid deserves it," Top Cat said. "No wonder Freddy's annoyed with him. Then again, Red Herring hates him, too. Somethin' about Freddy always blaming him for crimes when they were kids."

"That would get under anyone's skin," Trixie said.

"So..."

"So...?" Trixie repeated, not quite sure what Top Cat was getting at.

"I was thinking...this is your first time bein' in detention, bein' a straight-A student and all," Top Cat said finally. "Me, I practically live here. If Dibble didn't kick me out every day at closin' time, I'd sleep here, too."

 _Everyone in the whole school knows that,_ Trixie thought.

"And I was thinkin', while we're here, I can add a little more color to your record," Top Cat said.

"What are you thinking?" Trixie asked.

"Wanna skip the remaining hours of detention with me?" he said.

"What?!" Trixie shouted. It was a good thing Dibble wasn't in the classroom, or else he would have demanded to know what she was shouting about. "Are you crazy?!"

"There's a difference between daring and crazy," Top Cat said. "I'm in the former category. Kids like Quack-Up go in the latter category."

"Don't you think that's a little mean?" Trixie said.

"I'm just statin' the truth," Top Cat replied. "So, are you in or not?"

"Well...I don't know..."

"Come on. I can tell just by lookin' at ya that you don't go anywhere much. The world's much bigger than your front lawn, Trix," he said.

"Now, you-"

"But if you don't want to, I understand," Top Cat said, patting her shoulder. "Guess I'm headin' off to Hoagy's Haven on my own."

"Hoagy's Haven?" Trixie repeated.

"It's only the best sandwich shop in town." He got up and with a wink to the rest of the class, he walked out the door.

Trixie stared at him as he left. She had to admit, his offer was pretty tempting...and dangerous. And while she wasn't really looking forward to spending a whole day with this bad boy wannabe, she wasn't really looking forward to walking home and explaining to her overachieving father what had happened at school either.

Her rational side told her that she should tell Dibble about what Top Cat was doing.

Her irrational side told her that Top Cat, smug as he is, _did_ have a valid point: she never did go anywhere except on occasions with her friends. She needed to get out there more.

To Trixie's growing irritation, her irrational side won.

She turned to Baba Looey, who was drawing a picture of his friend, Quick Draw, singing badly while playing a guitar. "Baba? I need you to cover for me," she said.

"Oh, and me too, if you don't mind."

Trixie spun around to see Top Cat peeking his head in through the doorway. All of her irritation finally found an outlet.

"You, Top Cat, are the most annoying, arrogant and troublesome cat I've ever met!" she cried.

"To be honest, you're kind of a stick in the mud, Trix," he said, smiling cheekily.

He barely missed the book that came flying at him by an inch. He turned and left, and a few seconds later, Trixie came out of the room, carrying her books.

"You did that on purpose," Trixie said, pouting.

"I had to get you outta there somehow," Top Cat replied as they neared the front doors of the school building.

As soon as they got out the doors, Trixie asked, "Okay, you got me out here, not to mention that you've gotten me into trouble. Where are we going?"

"Follow me," he said, guiding her to the parking lot. "Your chariot awaits."

Trixie was about to tell him that he was going way too far, when she took a look at the motorbike that was parked behind the teacher's parking spaces. It was a small thing, fitting for Top Cat's size, and colored midnight black and silver. It had two seats, and on the back, two helmets.

"You...have a motorcycle license?" she sputtered.

"Yeah," he replied, walking over to the motorcycle. "I'm eighteen, but my dear old dad told me that I can't have a motorcycle of my own unless I pull my grades up."

"This is your dad's motorcycle?" she asked.

"Yep. He got it at an antique motorcycle show. Sometimes, he lets me ride it, other times, he doesn't." He smirked as he jumped on. "This is one of times where he didn't want me to ride it."

Trixie sighed as she climbed on the back and slid on her helmet. Skipping detention, going goodness-knows-where with the most troublesome kid in school on a motorcycle...she could just imagine her dad's reaction if he found out.

"Oh, and you may want to hold on to me," Top Cat stated matter-of-factly. "I tend to do some pretty sharp turns, and the last thing I'd want is to have ya fall off."

Trixie gaped at him, but upon realizing that there really was no other option, she scooted forwards and wrapped her arms around his waist as he started the ignition. The feel of his soft, warm fur underneath that leather jacket made her all tingly, and she felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Alright, Trix," Top Cat said, turning back to grin at her, "get ready to take a walk on the wild side."

Trixie had no time to say anything before he floored the pedal, and nothing could keep her from screaming as he shoot out of the school parking lot.

* * *

 _Thirty minutes later...  
_

"Trix, you can let go now. You're actually startin' to hurt my stomach."

Trixie cracked open one eye, looked around and saw, to her great relief, that they weren't moving. "Sorry about that...I've never been on a motorcycle before," she replied as she released him. _Especially with someone like you,_ she added mentally, but she didn't dare say it.

"So, how was it?" Top Cat asked. "Not too bad, huh?"

"Well, it was pretty fast," Trixie said. "I could barely see anything."

"Mainly 'cause you kept your eyes closed the whole time," Top Cat teased.

"I did not!" she protested.

"Alright, alright, don't get your whiskers in a twist," Top Cat said. "I'm just teasin' ya."

Trixie sighed. "Sorry...I'm just not used to people who make a whole lot of jokes at my expense," she said.

"Hey, if it's botherin' ya, I'm sorry about that," he said. His tone was a little more serious. "It's something I do out of habit with my friends. Sometimes, I hurt people without thinkin'."

He didn't expect to hear her next sentence. "Alright, I forgive you, Top Cat," she said. Her tone wasn't the least bit flippant, as it had been for the last few hours. "And also, I'm sorry if I'm a little too uptight. I don't mean to be, it's just...well, I have a lot expected of me back home, and that's always made me put up a wall to things like jokes and stuff."

"Well, then," Top Cat said, walking over to her and putting his paws on her shoulders, "today, we'll get rid of that wall once and for all."

"Top Cat, you really-"

"Come on, we'll be back in time for the end of school," Top Cat interrupted. With his left paw on her shoulder, he guided her over to the sandwich shop, where the tantalizing aroma of roast beef filled their nostrils.

The doors opened with a small chime, and Top Cat strode in as though he owned the place-which wouldn't have been surprising to Trixie if he did. "Hey there, boys, two of the usual for me and my pal, Trix, here!" he called.

The "boys" in question were cats that Trixie didn't recognize right away. One of them, a small blue one with a white shirt, was behind the counter, serving a coonhound couple two plates of cheesesteak sandwiches. He turned and his face beamed.

"Hey, fellas! T.C.'s back!" he called.

"Like, no way!" An olive-furred cat wearing chef's blacks stepped away from the meat he was cooking. "It really is you, T.C.!"

"Nice to see ya, too, Spook. Now, I'd watch that beef if I were you; fire is a major hazard, after all," Top Cat replied.

"You know these guys?" she asked.

"Yep. They're friends of mine from back home," Top Cat said. "The blue one's Benny, the little orange one's Brain, and the tall brown one in the fancy scarf is Fancy-Fancy. And you've already met Chooch from school."

"Yeah...he's really sweet, but really gun-shy around girls," Trixie said. "I remember he couldn't even stammer out a hello to me."

"Chooch's always been like that. Fancy-Fancy on the other hand..."

"Well, hello, who do we have here?" a melodious, New York accent said.

Trixie looked up to see Fancy-Fancy sitting there, his chin resting on his paws. "I'm Trixie," she replied.

"Welcome, Trixie," he said, and kissed her paw. "A pretty name that fits a pretty lady."

Trixie couldn't stop the blush that came on her cheeks. "Why, thank you..."

"Alright, Fancy, you old smoothie," Top Cat said. "How's things going with the business so far?"

"Things are goin' great, T.C. Business has been boomin' ever since you introduced that new sandwich. The papers have been ravin' about it," Fancy-Fancy replied.

"I'm pretty sure they have," Top Cat replied. "By the way, I'd like two Charlies to go, please."

"You're not stayin', T.C.?" Benny asked.

"I'd like to, but I can't," Top Cat said. "I'm takin' Trixie here to one of my favorite places in this town."

"You mean that karaoke bar that just opened up?" Brain asked.

"The same," Top Cat said. He then turned towards Trixie. "So, what do you think, Trixie? Care to sing some songs with me?"

"W-What? I don't think that's such a good idea," Trixie replied hurriedly. "I-I mean, I can't sing!"

"There are a whole bunch of people who can't sing, and still go to that karaoke bar," Top Cat said. "Remember that horse who came to the stage wailin' about how he was a lonesome cowboy?"

"Oh, yeah!" Spook said. "I heard he shattered windows in, like, every store across the street."

"He's not nearly as bad as Huck is," Top Cat said. "He's a good pal of mine, but his singing can give most people a run for their money."

"Alright, T.C. Two Charlies, on the house," Fancy-Fancy announced, coming to them with two styrofoam containers. "Made yours just how you like it, T.C."

"Thank you, Fancy," Top Cat replied, taking one container and handing Trixie the other one. "Keep up the good work, fellas!"

After heading out the door, Top Cat guided Trixie over to the steps of one of the buildings next to the shop. Trixie opened up her container, and stared at the contents inside. It was an open-faced sandwich that was piled high with beef, mushrooms, onions and peppers. The sandwich was also covered with three different types of cheese.

"This is the Charlie?" she asked.

"Named after our ever-impressionable Mr. Dibble," Top Cat said, opening his container. Trixie saw that it was stacked with even more meat, light on the mushrooms and had a little extra cheese. He then pulled out a plastic fork and knife, as well as some napkins. "You may want to use these."

"Thanks," Trixie said, taking the fork and knife. After placing her napkin on her lap, she cut off a section of her sandwich and took a tentative bite.

Her eyes lit up at the various flavors: the saltiness of the cheese, the smokiness of the beef, and the bitterness of the mushrooms and onions went well together. And even though she didn't love spicy food as much as other people, the peppers did add a nice kick to the sandwich.

"This tastes pretty good," she said. "Back home, my dad would kill me if I eat stuff like this."

Top Cat laughed. "Isn't that somethin'? Both of our parents don't want us eatin' high-calorie food," he said. "Hence why I sneak it out when I'm not home."

"This is the first time I've had something like this in years," Trixie admitted.

Top Cat almost choked on a mushroom. "Get out of here!"

"I'm dead serious. It was at least three years ago, when I was in theater club. After we finished up production of _A Midsummer Night's Dream,_ we went out for burgers, fries and ice cream," Trixie replied. "I ended up getting sick because I wasn't used to eating so much sugar and fats. Nowadays, I sometimes sneak junk food."

"Oh. For a moment, I was afraid you were one of those nutritional freaks," Top Cat said.

"Very funny," Trixie said, but there was a teasing lilt in her voice this time. "But I'm not that obsessed with eating healthy to the point where I would never anything other than that. Besides...I have something that I like to indulge in every once in a while."

"And what's that? Chocolate? Cookies? Ice cream?" Top Cat asked.

"Peanut butter chocolate chip ice cream," Trixie said. "I sneak it in my house, lock the door to my room, and eat the entire thing."

"Well, well, our seemingly perfect nerd has a mischievous streak," Top Cat noted slyly. "I'm surprised you weren't in detention sooner."

Trixie laughed. "So, where is this karaoke bar anyway?"

"Not too far from here," Top Cat said, closing his container. "Even though it's Friday, it's not packed until seven thirty."

"That's a good thing for me," Trixie answered. "I get nervous when singing in front of people."

"Trust me, this place isn't like _American Idol._ Anybody who's anybody comes in there," Top Cat said. "So I wouldn't worry too much about how you stink. A lot of people do."

"Thanks for making me feel better," Trixie quipped.

"You're ever so welcome."

* * *

The host at the front of the karaoke bar looked surprised to see Top Cat and Trixie walk in. "Top Cat! What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm takin' an extended break from school," Top Cat said.

"And I see you brought your girlfriend along for the ride, too, huh?" the host said, shooting Top Cat a knowing look.

This sent all color rushing to Trixie's face. "I am not his girlfriend!" she protested. "H-He dragged me along, that's all!"

"You agreed to come along," Top Cat corrected. Much to her growing irritation, he was wearing a self-assured smirk. "Admit it. You couldn't resist it...or rather, you couldn't resist me."

"I don't know what you're talking about, furball," she retorted. "I'd have to be crazy to go out with you."

"Well, that's new," the host said. "A girl who isn't immediately ensnared by bad boy T.C."

Top Cat rolled his eyes. "Really funny, Jed," he said.

After the host let them in, Top Cat made their way into the main room of the karaoke bar, which was dark except for a few lights illuminating the stage. Even though it wasn't nearly as packed as it would be that evening, there were few empty tables. On stage, there was a group of teenagers with a shark as their drummer, singing about how they never got any respect.

"I thought you said this place wasn't packed!" Trixie hissed as she came to his side.

"I guess a lot of people had the same idea as I did," Top Cat replied. "That, or there was a special event goin' on..."

"You...lied to me," Trixie said. "You knew there was a special event, and you didn't tell me?!"

"Well, if I told you, you wouldn't have agreed to go," Top Cat said. "They're having a duet contest this afternoon, and the winner is goin' to be recognized in the newspaper. I was gonna have Fancy-Fancy sing with me, but he's workin'. I figured that I needed somebody else to sing with and..."

Trixie bristled. She should've known that this was all part of some crazy scheme he'd cooked up. "Top Ca-"

"Trix," he started, putting his paws on her shoulders, "I know for a fact that that whole 'not a good singer' thing was a lie. I've heard ya sing before, back in freshman year for that homecoming skit. It's a cryin' shame that the freshman class didn't win that time, because I thought you were great. And I thought it'd be great to get someone with a powerful voice like yours to sing with me on stage, but...I wasn't sure if ya'd agree, since you dislike people like me."

Trixie was surprised at this. He'd actually liked her singing in that homecoming skit? That had been two years ago...and yet, she could remember how she'd felt about performing in front of the entire school, thinking that nobody would care about a upper-class, shy math geek singing "Somewhere Out There". The final vote that had come in had only made her feel worse, as the juniors had won in a landslide. She was certain that nobody liked it.

But here he was, saying that he did like it. And now, seeing his somewhat disappointed face made her feel bad for all the things she'd said about him before, as well as lying to him about her singing talent.

"I...I never said I disliked you," she replied. "I was more like a little wary of you, since you tended to get into a lot of trouble." She remembered well that when she was in sophomore year, she had thought the alley cat was cute. It was only after she'd heard stories of his get-rich-quick schemes that she'd seen him in the same light as everybody else: a mischievous troublemaker. But she didn't want to say that to the alley cat. "But I never exactly disliked you."

"You really mean that? 'Cause nearly everybody in school does." Top Cat's tone was unhappy.

"Well, I don't," Trixie said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but...you really are a nice person under all that teasing, Top Cat."

"...uh, thanks," he said, looking somewhat bashful. It was a side that she never expected to see from someone like him, and she had to admit, it was kind of adorable. "You're also not as uptight as I thought, Trix."

Trixie felt her face heat up. "Thanks," she replied.

"Y'know, we don't have to sing if you don't-"

"No, Top Cat," she said. "I'm not going to let you drag me all the way out here for nothing. If we're going to sing, we'd better do it now, before we lose our chance."

"Are you sure? I mean, it seems to me that ya've got stage fright," Top Cat said as she dragged him over to the stage.

Trixie looked over at him, and he was taken aback by the bold smile on her face. At once, he remembered the small, shy girl who'd performed for that year's homecoming skit, how dejected she'd looked throughout after the prize was given to the junior class.

That dejection was no longer present on her face now. In fact, she looked ready to take the crowd by storm all by herself. "We'll see about that," she said.

A similar smirk graced Top Cat's face as well. "Well, then, what are we waitin' for? Let's show 'em what we're made of," he said.

After the last duo was finished, Top Cat and Trixie made their way to the center of the stage, microphones in hand. Trixie felt some of her fear return, but a reassuring squeeze from Top Cat brought her back. She looked over and sent a small smile of gratitude to him, right as the first few bars of the song came on. She gasped as she recognized it. It was one of her favorite songs, a seventies classic called "Could It Be I'm Falling In Love".

Top Cat started first, and Trixie was surprised to hear how well he sang. His voice was velvety smooth, and charming in its own way. Bringing her own voice into harmony with Top Cat's, the two continued singing, watching as the audience nodded along to the song and sang to the lyrics. Trixie allowed a grin to come onto her face. She felt as though she were soaring, the crowd's enthusiasm carrying her to new heights. She was so swept into the energy of the crowd that she didn't notice Top Cat smiling proudly to himself.

When the final note had ended, the entire place shook with the audience's applause. Top Cat and Trixie took their bows, beaming so much that their faces hurt. They scampered off of the stage in order to let the judges tally the results.

When they were finally backstage, it took all it had in her to not tackle Top Cat into a hug. "That was amazing, Top Cat! I'm so excited I could practically burst!" she exclaimed. "Ooh, I wonder who'll win...I mean, they've been running this for goodness-knows-how long, and there could've been a whole bunch of people in front of us, and-"

Top Cat chuckled as he put his paws on her shoulders again. "Slow down there, Trix. We'll see how we did when the judges announce the winners," he said.

"But I'm so nervous..."

"You got the whole crowd in an uproar, and you're nervous?" Top Cat asked.

"You did the same thing, Top Cat," she said. "You were amazing out there, Top Cat. I never would have thought you were that good."

"I normally don't share things like that with just anybody," he said, "but thanks for the compliment. You're one of a kind, Trix. Never forget that."

Trixie was about to say something when the judges announced that they had tallied the results. Top Cat gently pushed Trixie up the stairs leading to the stage, where the rest of the contestants were.

"And now, without further ado," one of the judges stated, "we will announce the winner of this month's duet contest."

Trixie licked her lips nervously in anticipation, while Top Cat leaned forward, eagerly awaiting the results. The room was silent, the air thick with suspense.

"And the winners are...Top Cat and Trixie!"

The whole room erupted into applause, cheers and exclamations, but neither Top Cat nor Trixie cared. In their excitement, Top Cat had picked Trixie up and swung her around ecstatically. When he set her down, she pulled him close and gave him a kiss. It only lasted two seconds, but it had a profound effect on both her and Top Cat. He stared at her with wide eyes, his face tinged a light pink, while she looked down at her feet, feeling her face smolder. The hoops and hollers this got didn't help either.

"Uh...s-sorry about that," she mumbled, and then before he could say anything, she took off running for the backstage, jostling past some other people. She didn't stop until she reached the back door of the building, panting heavily. Her heart was racing about a million miles per hour.

 _What was I_ thinking _?_ _Kissing him in front of everyone!_ she thought. She had been happy that they'd won, yes, but normally she reserved platonic hugs for that. There was nothing platonic about that kiss she'd given Top Cat. She could only imagine how he'd react-

"Trixie!" And suddenly, he burst in through the room, looking slightly worried. Trixie straightened herself up as he came towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah...I just needed some fresh air," she said.

"Are you sure? You looked pretty flustered after you kissed me," Top Cat said.

She sighed. She hadn't thought that he'd be the first to bring it up. Looking up at him, she said, "Is there something horribly wrong with me?"

"What?" Top Cat laughed, which only made Trixie feel somewhat worse. When he saw her dejected face, he stopped laughing immediately. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as I'll ever be," Trixie said. "I mean, there must be for me to kiss you in front of all those people."

"Trixie, there's nothin' wrong with you," Top Cat said.

"What, there's something right with me?" Trixie snorted.

To her surprise, Top Cat's response wasn't at all flippant, and neither was the look he gave her. "Right."

Feeling more heat rise into her face, she looked down at her fidgeting thumbs. "But...aren't you mad? You don't even like me like that. We barely know each other, and I just kissed you out of nowhere..."

She was so busy looking at her paws that she didn't see Top Cat cross the short distance between them. Upon feeling his paws on her upper arms, she looked into his eyes. His sincere, gentle expression was so unlike the smug, snarky cat she'd interacted with all day that she couldn't help but stare at him.

"Now, Trix," he started, "whatever made you think I didn't like you like that? Ever since I first saw ya at homecoming, your face, and your voice, never left my mind. And despite my dislike of nerdy people, I couldn't help but think that there was more to ya than the super shy math geek. And today...today, I was proven right."

"Top Cat...I don't really know what to say about that," Trixie replied, touched.

He placed a fingers to her lips. "You don't have ta say anythin'," he said, and leaned forwards...

"TOP CAT!"

The shout nearly sent both of them leaping onto the ceiling. Trixie looked over Top Cat's shoulder to see the local police officer standing there, looking furious. Top Cat turned to look in her direction and groaned.

"Dibble just _had_ to ruin our fun."

* * *

When they finally got back to the school, Dibble was standing on the steps of the school, red as a cherry. Vice Principal Smith was also there, looking just as angry.

"Top Cat, I'm not really surprised at this," Smith stated. "But Trixie? You should know better! You normally have much more sense than this!"

"I know," Trixie said.

"We've already notified your parents of what's going on," Dibble said, "and because of you guys skipping detention, you're gonna be serving extra detention on Monday."

"We understand," both cats said.

"Please say that like you mean it," Dibble replied.

"I do. I'm sorry about it, and I won't do it again," Trixie replied.

Dibble and Smith seemed mostly satisfied with their response, because after they reminded them of the consequences, they let them back into the office. The school was quiet, save for the sounds of the students that were remaining there for clubs and meetings. Trixie sighed when she looked at the time. It was going on five o'clock, way past when she was supposed to be home.

"Did you really mean that?" Top Cat asked, looking over at her with a questioning look in his eye.

"You really want to know?" Trixie looked around as though they were being watched, and then she said, "Not really."

"For a upper-class nerdy girl, you are sneaky," he said. "So...same time Monday?"

Trixie giggled. "As much as I enjoyed our impromptu date," she said, "I think we should wait until Saturday to do a proper date this time."

Top Cat couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. Me too."

A few moments later, Trixie's father came to pick her up. As they were leaving the school, her father was ranting on about how if she continued to run off with some boy, she was going to end up losing her chances at getting into a good college. And if she wanted a boyfriend, it sure wasn't going to be the most troublesome boy in school, not if he had anything to say about it.

Trixie didn't say much on the way back to the car. Her mind kept running on her exciting day with the "bad boy" from school, who'd turned out to not be so bad after all.

She did have to admit that skipping detention was a pretty dumb idea. But it had given her a chance at rediscovering happiness, as well as a side of her that she never knew existed.

And that, to her, was worth the extra detention.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **I would like to point out that this story is not my way of telling people to skip detention and forget about the school rules. This is something I did purely for fun. And while I'm aware that Trixie isn't as shy as she is here, I felt that having her go the shy route would kind of strengthen her character in this little one-shot. And a snarky, mischievous but good-natured TC is also fun to write. If I feel like it, I may continue writing stories on this version of the characters. Also, the cameos were great to write, too; I can only imagine Huck's and Quick Draw's reactions to Top Cat riffing on their singing, lol.**_

 _ **I'll write up another one-shot based on another prompt eventually. tumblr is a really good source for inspiration. Reviews are great!**_

 _ **God Bless, iheartgod175**_


End file.
